Healthcare patients and neonates are commonly administered fluids such as medication and nutrients by enteral fluid delivery systems. FIGS. 1 and 2 show examples of enteral feeding syringes and threaded enteral feeding couplings according to previously known forms.
Efforts are underway to develop new and improved standards for enteral delivery, such as the ISO 80369-3 standards for tubing connections (commonly known as ENFit®). These standards provide for new connector formats for enteral feeding devices that prevent misconnection to non-enteral connectors such as standard Luer connectors.